


I Still Have Scars - Part One

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: Anne [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: It’s been a month since Anne has gotten back from Mirror Prison, but the purple scars are still there.





	I Still Have Scars - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t actually gotten to rescue Anne yet, but this is meant to be a completely fictional copy of what I think should happen.

"Let’s go, I guess..." Anne sighed. It had been a month, possibly more, since she had been released from Mirror Prison. She was still nervous about riding around Valedale when everyone was bustling around, so she went in the early mornings. 

A child was out and about, playing in the early morning mist when he saw Anne. "She’s got purple cuts on her face! She’s an alien, her blood isn’t red!" Hey screamed, pointing in Anne's direction. His little friends screamed and ran around, shouting "Alien!! Alien!!" It was so loud, Mario from the far away observatory came running down the steep path. "Where? Where are the aliens?!" He asked the hyper-active kids as they ran around. "That girl!" The little boy pointed to Anne. Mario just shook his head. "That’s Anne. Not an alien," he returned to his observatory.

Trotting past Elizabeth's cottage, she left a note saying "Young kids thought I was an alien. I’m off to Silverglade, but I’ll be back by lunch." Anne didn’t want Elizabeth to be worried about her.


End file.
